


Treasure

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au Leopika where the two are roommates. Leorio comes in with a surprise for Kurapika one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [結い鈴木 and Alex you nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E7%B5%90%E3%81%84%E9%88%B4%E6%9C%A8+and+Alex+you+nerds), [Killugon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killugon/gifts).



> I was inspired by this leopika amv haha…  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ylc_BqOOwo  
> Also dedicated to my friends 結い(Yui) and Alex! you two gave me much awesome motivation on this!  
> I really hope you guys will enjoy this short series, and any suggestions and tips are greatly welcome!

The blonde sighed as he cleaned up the remains of ramen noodles, pop and more Chinese food. Leorio and him had been living together for a few years. At first he refused, but when Leorio showed him the small apartment he had managed to buy with his job money, Kurapika had accepted, after all he was living with a classmate in college of his, and the classmate had wanted him to leave so he could have his girlfriend move in.

The deal was, Leorio would cover all the money and expenses, and in return for moving in, Kurapika would have to basically do the jobs a housewife would do, cook, clean and do the laundry. He didn’t mind really, he could do it at his own pace since Leorio didn’t come home till late. He could read, watch TV, and attend class till seven thirty pm when Leorio would come home.

But lately, Leorio had been... different. Last night he had called saying to not make dinner and he had come with Chinese food, and all of Kurapika’s favourites.  
It was evening, and Kurapika never left cleaning to the last minute, it was Leorio that had caused him to be distracted in his work. 

But speak of the devil, his phone began buzzing. And it was Leorio of course.  
“Oh Leorio? What is it?” He said, resting the phone on his shoulder so he could clean up while talking.

“Well how would you feel if I came home early and I make dinner?”

He laughed “Can you even cook?”

“Harsh Kurapika! Just you wait you’ll be asking for seconds once you eat my cooking!” The other male said before hanging up. Kurapika let out a small smile. This would have been the first time Leorio would have cooked for him.

It was sometime around six when Kurapika heard...Leorio singing?

“Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby~” He was singing, snapping his fingers in tune to the song.  
“Leorio?! What are you doing?” The blonde stared at the taller male.  
“I gotta tell you a little something about yourself, You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lad~” He sang, and spun on the spot giving him a bouquet of roses. The blonde was stunned. What had happened to Leorio?

“Leorio?! Stop this!” The blonde had a faint blush on his cheek, and he put a palm up to his face to cover it.

“Well I thought I’d surprise you tonight, so I got you flowers” The man responded.

“Surprised me again then, why are you doing this?” The blonde was curious.

“Eh? Don’t tell me... you forgot what happened this week?” Leorio’s jaw dropped, which looked pretty comical.

“No? Was I supposed to remember a date?” Leorio nodded at this, and then took a deep breath.

“A few years ago, we decided to live together... it wasn’t until now I realized how much you mean to me” Leorio said, his face now flushed as Kurapika’s.  
The taller male puffed out his chest “So! To celebrate, for the whole week I’ll be surprising you!”

The blondes face turned red.

This was going to be one whole crazy week.


End file.
